


Gentle Touch

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [32]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Affection, Black Hat secretly loves it & has feelings for him, Blushing, Consensual, Cuddling After, Demon/Human Relationship, Dom Black Hat/Sub Dr.Flug, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Flug getting flustered and acting adorable, Gay, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, How it should be, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationship, Intimacy, Kissing, Late at Night, Lovers, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, Marks, Seme Black Hat/Uke Dr.Flug, Sexual Content, Top Black Hat/Bottom Dr.Flug, Touching, Warmth & Coldness between their bare bodies, closeness, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Just these two making love & that's about it ♡
Relationships: Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous), PaperHat
Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314389
Kudos: 37





	Gentle Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing for other stuff [especially Gta V] for a few months, but I'm slowly getting back into this fandom now :) & I haven't written bottom!Dr. Flug since my Villainous Fanfiction 'To Be Human' [which was awhile ago] so I decided to 💜 I got inspired by two one-shots I read that 'spacioussmuthut' wrote called 'Don't Say It Out Loud' and 'Fragile' 🎩 So I hope that you all enjoy reading my One-shot as well 💙 ♡

It's a dark and cold night (a chilly breeze), like it usually was. Which this demonic being loved. 

There was silence between them. Like always. In that room. It's nice. 

They are in that eldritch demon's room, on the bed. 

Dr. Flug only had on his boxers while the other male leaning over him was almost fully clothed. 

Black Hat has on his crimson red shirt (it being opened and unbuttoned) with his black dress pants. He was barefoot, along with the younger guy. He also still had on his top hat. 

His coat and tie were on the ground. With Flug's paperbag, goggles, and clothes. 

Dr. Flug was lying on his back, pinned down under his boss, that older male. He stares at this black and red aesthetic around them. Until he looked at him again now.

Black Hat had his stare on him. He touches Flug's dark brown hair, with gentleness. Especially with his sharp claws. He touched him, kissing down Flug's pale body. He was loving how soft his human scientist's white skin is. 

Flug was still blushing. He hummed softly, noticing how he acted around him. He appreciated Black Hat's slightly gentle touch. He was staring at him as well. He also reached out, touching Black Hat too, on that dark skinned body. 

Black Hat had a smile. He liked these touches that Flug gave to him. 

He leaned down. He kisses Flug's lips, that are warm and soft, as his pale skin. This kiss was a genuine act. A sincere emotion on what he truly felt. He really wanted to get intimate with him tonight, so he was glad that Flug was letting it happen. It was consensual, everything about this. 

Flug let out a small moan as that kiss was deepened. 

Black Hat almost smirked at that, although instead he was pulling apart from him, which allowed Flug to breathe. 

Flug panted, in a quiet way. His breaths come out into a tone that was slowly and heavily there, especially when Black Hat grabbed a piece of his boxers (the strap part) with those claws. 

"May I?" Black Hat was asking him, before doing anything. 

Flug shivered, silently and softly again, because he loved Black Hat's voice. Strangely enough. But he hasn't admitted it yet. 

He snapped out of it. Out of these thoughts. When he remembered that this other male asked him something. 

"..s-sure, yeah, you can." 

Black Hat nearly grinned at Flug's adorableness. Which thinking that made him blush a shade of blue on his darkened skin. He was relieved to know, as he saw, that Flug hadn't noticed this. 

He snaps out of his thoughts and he pulled down Flug's boxers, throwing that clothing on the ground. 

Then, he also removed and takes off the rest of his own clothes, putting them with Flug's, on that crimson carpet flooring. He would get each of them later, so that they weren't in the way. 

After that, they are both naked, with nothing on. 

Flug blushed himself again, in a reddish shade, as his face heated up. He didn't have his paperbag. So it wasn't covered. 

Black Hat smiled a bit, finding him cute again, not being able to help it. What he was feeling or thinking now. 

He reached into the nightstand drawer, grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom. He puts that condom on, then he lubed his shaft, covering it. He made sure, after that he was putting the bottle on this nightstand instead of in that drawer. He grabbed Flug, pulling him over and closer to him. 

Flug stays in Black Hat’s grip, not minding that. 

Black Hat positioned his erection, that smooth dick, near Flug's entrance. He was pushing against there, although he didn't enter him yet. 

He grabs this other male's legs, spreading them, slightly. Then, he pushed inside Flug, in a slowed and even pace.

Flug breathed quietly. 

Black Hat noticed that. He made sure to watch everything he did, as to not hurt him. Since Flug is only human, after all. He comforted him, calmly, in his own way. He was making sure to wait until Flug adjusted, before he moved. 

Flug was seeming to relax a little bit, slightly more than before. So he lets Black Hat start moving. 

Black Hat started to thrust, in a slow rhythm. 

Flug made some noises again. He also moaned. 

Black Hat was thrusting, medium paced now. In and out of him. 

He was being careful. If he didn't, he could break him and this eldritch demon does not want to do that. He secretly loves him, after all. Although, he is sure that Flug felt the same way as him.

Flug was moaning at that, being oblivious to Black Hat's thoughts. 

He thought that Black Hat was gonna bite him with those sharp green teeth while he thrusts, although thankfully this being of darkness didn't. 

Black Hat moaned himself. He filled Flug, going all the way inside him. He was liking Flug's warm tightness. It felt so good to him.

Flug moans again, almost loudly at this feeling now. 

Black Hat gripped onto Flug's thighs, in a gentle way. Not too tightly and in a careful way. He did this, as to not accidentally cut into his human scientist's, that doctor's skin. 

It seems like Flug was appreciating this thought. 

This eldritch demon thrusted a bit more in him. 

Flug was arching his body, nearing the end to his climax. 

Black Hat felt the same way, getting close to it, each thrust got harder and deeper. 

Flug arched his back again, as he came after that, on his lower stomach. It covers his abdomen. 

Black Hat also came, with him, in the condom.

Flug feels exhausted, but he kept his eyes open while he calmed down, slowly. 

Black Hat heard Flug's silent breathing. His own breaths are also quiet, as they mixed with this other male's. 

He stayed there, rested against him. Then, he pulled out of him, carefully. He lifted Flug upwards, with him, onto his lap. His arms wrapped around Flug, tightly but nicely. He's kissing him on the neck, leaving a slight dark mark on that skin. He marked him. 

Flug let out a soft noise. He didn't mind it. He was resting, as he leans on Black Hat. 

Black Hat leaned in. He kissed him, on the lips, gently again. 

Flug was humming, in a softened way, when he kisses Black Hat as well. 

Black Hat pulls apart from it. He gazed at him, affectionately, strangely enough. 

Flug has another smile. When he notices it now. 

Black Hat smiled silently again. He made Flug lay down as he puts him on his back. He lays with Flug, next to him. 

They both stay here, feeling comfortable and relaxed, gazing deeply at each other. Both guys cuddled, nuzzled and snuggled close. Warmth mixing with coldness. Their bare bodies closer than ever as they're also taking in each other's sweet scents. 

Flug was in Black Hat's arms, tiredly yet happily. 

Eventually, after awhile it seemed (probably midnight), both of them closed their eyes, falling asleep peacefully. 

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ ⚣ & Thanks for reading this 💜🎩🖤


End file.
